


InstaHartwin

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It’s the kind of casual contact Harry has had to relearn living with since they started dating, but, with one of his hand playing in Eggsy’s hair while the other his holding is book, he finds that he doesn’t want to ever go without again.A collection of snippets into Harry and Eggsy's relationships based on an Instagram edit





	InstaHartwin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_InProcess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/gifts).



> So a few months ago I asked completely-nonsequitur if I could write something based on that [gorgeous edit of hers](http://completely-nonsequitur.tumblr.com/post/130919903939/kingsmen-on-social-media-instagram-harry-eggsy) and was very happy when she answered yes. I finally wrote this today because I am procrastinating my Reel, but seriously this was very fun.
> 
> The ficlets follows the order of the “instagram posts” (left to right, top to bottom) but I’ve numbered them if you wanted to read them chronologically :)

**[1.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/340415769aaa91622aad949bb78f8a40/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo2_250.jpg) **

Eggsy’s putting on his sweater, smiling at the way the bells jingle at every of his movement. It’ll probably get immensely annoying after a couple of hours, but that’s probably what will win him the “fugliest Christmas sweater competition” prize. That and the snowman that look so happy it’s bordering on the maniacal covering most of his chest.

He would be afraid to scare Daisy with it, but she has one with a Santa Claus that looks ready to upgrade from eating gingerbread men to eating naughty children, so he thinks he should be fine. Anyway, so far she's taken very well to all the Unwin household traditions they are bringing back and they've done some much more weirder shit for Halloween than they do for Christmas.

He doesn’t know how Harry will react though, but he guesses he’ll find out soon enough. It's not like he wasn't properly warned about the competition even if Eggsy highly doubts he’ll come in with a Christmas-themed sweater. But as long as he doesn’t come in wearing a suit, Eggsy will be happy. Not that he doesn’t like Harry in a suit, far from it, but he wants to do more than climb the man like a tree, he wants him to be  _family_. Sure it’s still so early in their romantic relationship that they’ve not even spend a night together yet, and that should be reassuring, but having a date alone and spending Christmas Eve with your boyfriend’s family are totally different. This could very well be the thing that makes Harry reconsider.

He’s starting to freak out a bit, starting to consider calling Harry to cancel on him, when he hears the doorbell and his mum calling him to answer the door.

It’s Harry, of course it is, but before Eggsy can even think of running, he steps close and leans down for a chaste kiss. He can feel Harry grinning in the kiss, rubbing his cold nose against his when it ends, and Eggsy cannot help the happy chuckle that escapes him at the action.

Harry can be so ridiculous.

And apparently he isn’t afraid of the ridicule at all because when he remove his coat, Rudolph’s face is proudly taking most of the space on his sweater. Compared to what Eggsy's wearing it’s pretty tame, the reindeer not looking even slightly demented, but it’s still more than he expected.

“I would have bet money you didn’t have an ugly sweater.”

“You would have win that bet. Even though compared to yours, I don’t think you can call mine ugly.” There’s mock affront on his face and Eggsy rolls his eyes before going for another kiss just because he can. And also because apparently Harry went to the trouble of finding a sweater just for a silly tradition. “I’ll make a better attempt next year.”

There’s a competitive gleam in his eyes that makes Eggsy wish they were next year already just to see to what lengths Harry will go to.

**[7.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/92ee86295f9171bb00b82bcaf282fb03/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo1_250.jpg) **

Eggsy has finally beaten the baby car seat into submission and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt quite as victorious. He doesn’t care if the seat is the best on the market, which it is because Harry would never settle for anything less when it comes to their child’s safety, but seriously that thing is ridiculously hard to set. He’s half convinced he needs a degree in engineering or something, no matter what Harry tells him.

But it’s done now and he can put the little one in and finally leave to do the shopping if they want to eat anything this week.

He starts laughing when he turns to see that apparently, he’s not the only one with a fascination with cars in the family and thanks the heavens he hasn’t been so stupid as to put the keys in.

He’s pretty sure Harry wouldn’t appreciate seeing a headline that reads “BABY JOY-RIDING” in the papers.

**[3.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b841bd623cb46365dd67f1865fd16186/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo6_250.jpg) **

Harry’s not really one for anything too elaborate in the morning, even when he has a day off, but this time it’s different.

This time when he wakes up, he’s not alone in his bed. Eggsy is sleeping at his side, looking more peaceful than Harry has ever seen him. Even that morning a lifetime ago, when he got into the guest room to shake him awake after their night of martinis and lessons in manners, there had been a slight frown marring his face. Probably worries about the upcoming last test, worries that had unfortunately proven to be valid concerns. Harry still hasn’t forgiven himself for not realising what would be the only outcome possible if Chester was the one to overlook the test.

But it’s all in the past now. Has been for a long time.

He might never forgive himself, but that just means he has to make amends to Eggsy and that’s never something hard to do. Oh, he does try to go above and beyond sometimes because Eggsy is worth that and more, but he knows the boy grows self-conscious if he goes over the top.

So instead of going downstairs and making another full breakfast spread like he did the only other time he stayed the night, he makes them both a mug of latte, sprinkling it with some cocoa just because he knows that will make Eggsy smile.

Eggsy has yet to wake up when he gets back into bed with his tray, but he must sense his warmth because he slides closer until his face his pressed against his hip.

It’s the kind of casual contact Harry has had to relearn living with since they started dating, but, with one of his hand playing in Eggsy’s hair while the other his holding his book, he finds that he doesn’t want to ever go without again.

**[2.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/daf79db12b63b096ac8182f0ea21309a/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo3_500.jpg) **

“I’m pretty sure I am too old for this.” Harry is looking warily at the gathered crowd they’re about to join, but except for taking Eggsy’s hand in his his and joining their fingers, he doesn’t attempt to turn back.

Still, Eggsy would be a very shitty boyfriend if he weren’t to make sure Harry really is okay with the whole thing. It’s entirely different circumstances than the Church and Harry's been around crowds since then, but like any other agent, he knows that some days are worse.

But his expression has changed from slightly uneasy to firmly determined, a little spiteful even, like when Merlin tells him he can’t do something and Harry does it just to prove him wrong. He’s still unsure if Harry is aware that Merlin is using reverse psychology on him or not, but he won’t be the one pointing it out if it’s not the case.

“You’re never too old to do the stuff you love.” Sure, from what they can see of the crowd right now, he would say the average age is around 30, but that’s not even the bulk of the people who will attend.

“I’ve never went to a Comic Convention before. I don’t know if I will like it or not.”

He’s right of course, but that’s not really the point Eggsy was trying to make and Harry knows it. But instead of going through the same arguments he used to convince him to come with him, Eggsy decides to be as obtuse as him and mention something entirely different.

“Maybe so, but you love spending time with me, no?” He pouts for good measure, only smiling again when Harry stops them for a quick kiss before they can properly join the crowd.

“You know I do, darling boy. And if you ever really doubt that, feel free to hit me with a shovel.”

**[5.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a12763faf5c6c4b3907994ab3906d32a/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo4_250.jpg) **

“Where on earth have you found this?”

Harry is eyeing up the guitar Eggsy is carrying outside of the house they’re renting for the week. He knows for a fact that he hasn’t brought his own with him, especially since except for bringing it to Harry’s when he finally moved in, he hasn’t so much as look at the thing. Which means it probably was in the house, but Harry cannot remember seeing it and they’ve been there for a whole day already.

“Found it in a dark corner in the basement. But if you don’t want me to play I can-”

“Nonsense. As if I would want anything else than to have the pleasure to listen to your music again. It was a treat to hear you last Christmas and I’ve been wanting to hear you again since then.”

Eggsy is blushing now and a year ago, Harry would have let him hide his face, but now, he gently cups one of his cheek and leans in to press a soft kiss to the other.

“Please my dear boy, play for me?”

It takes a moment before Eggsy stops feeling too flustered to focus on his fingers on the string, but soon music fills the air, his voice soon joining and Harry cannot think of a better way to spend his afternoon than to be bewitched by his partner all over again.

**[6.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8ae1926259afd144941f7f74681d9a54/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo5_400.jpg) **

Harry forgets how to breath when he steps into the bedroom and walk upon the peaceful tableau of his partner and their child sleeping soundly together.

 _His_ partner.

 _Their_  child.

Not so long ago, he would never have thought he would get so lucky as to get it all. In fact, he still isn’t quite sure what he’s done to deserve such happiness. He’s starting to believe in past lives only because nothing he’s done in this one explains the love he’s found at Eggsy’s side.

As he looks at his little family, he thinks that maybe, he’s getting paid back already for future good deeds. If so, he’s probably the reason for world peace and wouldn’t that be great.

To think that one day, all he would have to worry about was if him and Eggsy were being good parents. Not that they aren’t already plenty worried about that, but looking at the two most important people in his life slumbering without a care in the world, completely trusting him to protect them against anything, he thinks he’s off to a good start.

**[8.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e5c337fbc5fc87fb08d414ea9b6b8d2a/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo7_250.jpg) **

Harry wakes up alone and for one horrible moment he thinks this has only been the dream of a sad old man. Then he hears noises from the kitchen downstairs and cannot stop his sigh of relief. It’s ridiculous how he’s still plagued sometimes with this irrational fear that none of his happiness is real, but even therapy hasn’t helped him. The only thing that does is being in his little family presence.

Which really means he shouldn’t be lingering in bed longer and he puts on his robe before doing just that.

He feels like he can breathe again once he sees Eggsy busy making eggs with Daisy half-asleep in his arms. Considering the movie marathon they had last night, he’s not really surprised. Her nephew is faring much better in the high chair, but then again, he was asleep at his usual bedtime unlike her.

He starts gurgling happily when he sees Harry, making grabby motion with his hands and Harry is powerless to deny him anything. When he turns toward Eggsy again after picking their son up, his darling boy has finally noticed his presence and he’s smiling tenderly at them.

It would take a much stronger man than Harry to resist having a taste of that smile for himself and quite frankly, he doesn’t even try.

**[4.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1302c683186f8d05845105678e5015b7/tumblr_nw1bguDPU81szpewvo8_250.jpg) **

“So yeah, in the end Tilde didn’t really need my help, though I still say we should have let her killed that prick and then I could have been useful and make the body disappear. Can I go home now?”

One would think it’s an unprofessional way to end up his debrief, but as long as he doesn’t file his paperwork with this, no one is going to say a thing. At least Merlin and Arthur get more out of him than just the ‘mission was a success/bust’ before Percival fucks off to go rest and he doesn’t swear every two words like Tristan.

“Actually-”

“No, please don’t tell me I have another mission already, I knew this one was a walk in the park, but I am allowed at least a 72 hours rest period. Merlin tell Harry to fuck off.”

That bit, he won’t deny is unprofessional, but since he’s dating the boss, he feels entitled to a free pass. And anyway, Merlin never throw away a chance to insult Harry, especially now that they have both relatively the same level of authority since Harry became Arthur.

This time however, Merlin only rolls his eyes and gets up to leave, to Eggsy immense confusion.

“Merlin?”

“Listen to what he has to say and then, if you still want to tell him to fuck off, do it without me. I am not going to come between your domestics.”

And with he closes the door behind him, leaving Eggsy to stare at Harry who has never looked so sheepish before.

“Harry?”

“I now realise that I should have consulted with you before planning everything, but I thought we could get away for a few days. I have plane tickets for Paris. But if you’d rather rest, I understand completely, I-”

“Shut up!” He winces nearly at the same time as Harry, because that’s totally not what he meant to say, but he still isn’t used to anyone wanting to spoil him. Before Harry try to apologise any more, Eggsy finally gets up of his chair and go sits on his lap, pressing their lips together until he feels the other man relax against him. “What I meant is, you’re totally the best and I would show you just how much I appreciate it, but I probably should go pack my bag.”

He makes to get up, but Harry’s hands on his hips keeps him firmly in place.

“Actually, I also took the liberty to pack a bag for you… We still have a few hours to kill if you still want to show me your appreciation.”

Laughing kisses are always going to be weird, but they’ll also always be Eggsy’s favourite kind.


End file.
